Crash and Spyro: A Whole New Adventure
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is my first story. There maybe some things in here you won't like, but remember it's just a story. Enjoy!


**Note: I Don't own anything**

**Crash and Spyro: A Whole New Adventure**

**On Wampa Island**

Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku were having a casual day. Crash is sleeping, Crunch is doing push-ups, Coco is typing on her computer and Aku Aku is watching over them. As Crunch was doing push-ups, he unknowingly wakes Crash up, because he was counting. Annoyed, Crash goes to Crunch and makes him fall on his chest. Crunch got up and said "What's your problem fool, should have stayed in school!" then the two Bandicoots got in a fight then Aku Aku came in and said "Knock it off! Save your energy incase Cortex tries to take over the world again." The two had a truce and did their best not to annoy each other. Then Coco decided to leave them so she won't be bothered by either of them. Then as she traveled to find a quiet spot to work on her computer, she saw a cave in the mountain. But this cave was nothing like the other caves were on the island. The usual caves were pitch black on the entrance. What she found was a cave that had huge crystals on the walls of the cave. She walked in and as she went on she saw skeletons, old rusty armor and rusty swords, but one wasn't rusty at all. As she went to grab it, she looked up and saw a portal. It wasn't activated though. It was missing three crystals: one on top, one on the left, and one on the right. Amazed by her discovery, she went back to tell Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku.

**At Cortex's Castle**

Cortex was walking back and forth trying to figure out how to get rid of Crash. Furious, Cortex shouted "Why can't I get rid of Crash!" Then Uka Uka came in and told Cortex "Maybe because you are the most idiotic scientist ever! You have failed me so many times Cortex now it's time for me to take matters in my own hands!" "But you don't have any hands." Uka Uka then gave him a very threatening look and Cortex went silent. "I'm so tired of always relying on you when you hardly succeed in conquering anything. Now I'm going to face my brother and finish this once and for all!" "Won't The Ancients imprison you if you were to fight him?" Cortex asked a little confused. "It doesn't matter anymore! It's better than to hope you will accomplish anything!" Uka Uka said harshly. And with that Uka Uka left to fight his brother while Cortex was more furious then ever. Then when N. Gin came in Cortex told him to send a small probe to view Uka Uka's inevitable capture. The probe was small and fast, with an "N" on the side of it.

**Back On Wampa Island**

Coco returns and was about to tell Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku about her discovery. When she was about to say what she found, dark clouds came in. All four had no idea what was going on. Then they heard a dark voice. "Come on out brother! We are going to settle this once and for all!" Everybody knew who it was then. It was Uka Uka. Uka Uka used red lightning and balls of fire to attack the island. Aku Aku then went to confront him. "Stop this brother! The Ancients will imprison us both!" Aku Aku demanded. "I don't care! I will fight you whether you go down or we both go down!" Uka Uka said striking Aku Aku. "So be it" Aku Aku said. As they were fighting Crash, Coco and Crunch tried to put out the fire that was burning their house. The probe sees this then focuses on the fight between Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Then Uka Uka got furious "I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" he shouted to the skies. Then he launched a big laser at Aku Aku. And Aku Aku did the same to counter it. Then they tried to push each other. Then a big bang could be heard all over the island and balls of fire went everywhere on the island and hit the bandicoots. They are still alive, just knocked out. Uka Uka was about to attack again then a black hole appeared in the sky, sucking the two masks in. Uka Uka got sucked in first then as Aku Aku was about to be sucked in he told the bandicoots "Don't worry I'll be back" then he got sucked in. As fire burned all around them they were still knocked out. Then the probe came out then wondered around the island to see if anything was still alive besides the bandicoots. Then it came across the same cave that Coco discovered. Cortex saw this then got a plan, a plan to finally conquer something and to possibly get rid of the bandicoots once and for all. After waking up from Uka Uka's attack, all Crash, Coco and Crunch they looked around and saw that there was nothing left. Coco got so upset she cried. Crash was so depressed even he had tears coming down his eyes. It was a sad day for the bandicoots. Then Cortex arrived in an aircraft and went up to the bandicoots "I'm sorry to see what has happened to your home" Then the bandicoots gave him an angry look. Cortex realized they won't forgive him from the past so he gave them an offer. "I can give you a home to live in, all you need to do is trust me and do what I ask of you." The bandicoots were about to say no. Then they gave one last look at the island. Then they agreed.

**Back At Cortex's Castle**

N. Gin was working on a weapon, then Cortex and the bandicoots came in. ", show us that new machine we just got finished with" Cortex ordered. "Yes, my Lord" said in his usual tone with a little laughter. The bandicoots looked at each other with 'what was that all about' look. They came to a machine that had a helmet attached to it. "This is a machine I like to call 'The Skill-o-tron 5000'" Cortex announced. Then Coco asked "What does it do?" "It makes a skill that you have better than any other skill you have, problem is, you have to loose a skill in order to increase the ability that you have already." Cortex described. "It's nice, but I don't think any of us want to try it out." Coco said. Then Crash grabbed her arm and gestured that he wanted to try it out. "Ok, fine you can Crash" Coco said. Cortex gave a small smirk on his face knowing this will be easier than anything else he had ever done. Crash got on the chair and got strapped down by . "I bet Cortex is going to try to kill Crash with that machine." Coco said to Crunch. "Don't get too paranoid, I think he knows better than to kill Crash." Crunch replied. "Oh by the way you my feel a little sting, so enjoy it" Cortex said as he turned the machine on. Crash had electricity go though his whole body. When the machine turned off Crash went limp. Coco went to Crash to see if he was ok. Then for the first time Crash could speak in full sentences. "Wha.. What's going on?" Crash asked surprising everyone. "Wow it really does work" Coco said dumbstruck. "Of course it does, haven't you figured that most of my stuff actually work?" Cortex said. Then everyone gave an unsure answer. "Ok what I need you all to do is to help me figure out how to open this portal and investigate what is in it." Cortex said. "That was what I was about to tell you guys before Uka Uka's attack." Coco said surprised. "You will be aided by Tiny, Dingodile and N. Tropy" Cortex finished. They gave each other a distrustful look. Then they decided to stop and work together.

**Back On Wampa Island**

The six of them went into the cave and tried to figure out how it turns on. As Crash wonders off, as he usually does. Crash saw the only sword that wasn't rusty and grabbed it. Then all of the sudden he knew how the portal opened and knew where the crystals were. Then as he was getting the crystals the other were arguing on what to do. Then Crash put the crystals on the portal and as a light was showing the arguing stopped. Then the portal was opened and they all went in. Then that found themselves falling and when they landed Crash looked up and saw a group of dragons staring at them. They stared at each other for a long time. Then Crash said "uh... hi" then the little dragons screamed and ran away. "Way to go mate, you managed to already spread terror" Dingodile said sarcastically. As they continued to investigate Crash saw a teen black dragon with a red chest and silver horns walking by. Crash was stunned at the sight he saw. He saw beauty like he never did before. "Crash, come on were heading back" Coco called. Crash gave one last look then left with them. They told Cortex what it was like and Cortex knew it was time to start an empire in another world. "Excellent, now we can finally conquer something with the help of the bandicoots" Cortex said shocking the bandicoots. "Whoa, wait we didn't agree to this" Crash objected. Then Cortex said "I said 'Do what I ask of you' and this is what I ask of you. If you don't like it you can live out in the cold where you will starve!" Crash went silent then asked "When is the attack?"

**In The Dragon Worlds**

Ignitus was reading a book, then a bunch of little dragons came in and spoke too fast to understand any of them. "Quiet down children!" Ignitus shouted. The children stopped. "Now what is going on? What scared you?" "Aliens" They all said. "Aliens?" Ignitus asked. "Ok where are these 'aliens'." The kids showed where the 'aliens' were at and they found nothing. "There is nothing to be scared of kids, there is nothing here." Then he turned around and saw a portal opened. Then out came an army of mutants from Crash of the Titans. "Run kids!" Ignitus shouted as mutants came and attacked everything in sight. Ignitus went to the dragon elders to report on what was happening. Then Spyro came in and went up to Ignitus. "What is going on?" Spyro asked. "I believe.. we are going to have a war." Ignitus said in a low voice. "But who is attacking us rynocs? gnorcs? who?" Spyro asked. "Aliens" Ignitus said. "Aliens? Ok have you been reading too many books to the kids." "Well, they are not of this world I know that. Come to think of it, those aliens actually look like animals from this world called Earth." "Earth? You have been to Earth?" Spyro asked a little surprised because he was there too himself and made a friend who helped protect his world. "Yes, I was, when dragon used to be friends with this race called 'humans'. Then an evil dragon as you know as Malfor attacked humans making humans think we were the evil ones. So they banished us to the Forgotten Worlds and of course The Sorceress banished us from there too. So our kind has been threatened many times, now humans managed to make other animals fight in their wars." Ignitus finished. Everyone had their eyes wide, even Spyro was shocked. Then Spyro said "Wait. There is only one human I know that can make mutants." "Who is that?" Ignitus asked. "Cortex, he has the technology to turn regular animals into mutants. I know because a friend of mine is a mutant." Spyro said. Ignitus was a little surprised. "You are friends with a mutant?" Ignitus asked. "Yes" Spyro replied. "Hmm, maybe we can reason with that one human if that is his army." Ignitus said. "If I know Cortex I can guarantee that is his army." Spyro said confidently. "Ok go and confront Cortex and convince him to stop attacking, what ever the cost." Ignitus ordered. And with that Spyro left.

**With Crash**

As the mutants continue their rampage Crash walked behind them and watched tortured all the prisoners it was not pleasing to him at all. Crash felt lost in this madness wondering if this is right or not. Then he saw the same dragon he saw before all tied up in a net. Now was his chance to finally talk to her. So he went over to her. She was struggling harder than she did when he saw her. Crash looked around him seeing that nobody was looking then he grabbed the sword he found in the caves she was expecting the worst to happen. Then with a slash she feel out of the net and was free. She started to run off the she stopped and looked back at him. Then she walked up to him and asked "Why did you let me go?" Crash replied "It's not my place to torture creatures of any kind. In fact, I hate being part of this." "Then don't, put a stop to this." she begged. "I can't" Crash replied sadly. "Why not?" she asked. "Because I lost my home and Cortex, the leader of this army, offered me a new home. I just can't have my sister outside in the cold. I really wish I could help.. I just don't want anything bad happen to my sister." Crash said with a worried look on his face. "Sorry to hear that. My name is Cynder by the way." "Nice name. My name is Crash." "Well Crash I hope things get better for you." "Thanks and you stay out of trouble." "I'll try to." Cynder said as she took off. It is always a good feeling to know you have made friends with someone you like."Crash! What are you looking at, mate?" Dingodile asked. Crash replied "nothing". "Well stop looking at nothing and help us there is a purple dragon here that is threatening to attack us." Dingodile said leading the way. Crash gave one last look where he was at with Cynder and then he followed.

**With Spyro**

Spyro stopped the mutants and called Cortex out. Cortex came to Spyro. "It is so nice to see you again, Spyro" " Stop with this Cortex I'm giving you a fair warning." "is that so? tell you what you beat my best fighter and we will go home, how's that?" "Fair enough, bring him on!" Cortex whistled. The fighter came out and it was Crash they don't recognize each other, for the moment. After a few minutes of fighting, when they were catching their breath, Crash finally said "Spyro?" and Spyro replied back "Crash?" Crash looked at the sword he was using and dropped it. And realized this was the world he used to protect when he first met Spyro. "I'm.. I'm so sorry Spyro." Crash said. "Crash, my I mention why you are doing this?" Cortex said getting a little impatient. Crash was so confused on what to do, betray his sister or his best friend? Then he got on his knees. There was only one way to stop this without hurting either one of them. Crash remained on his knees and said "Kill me Spyro" Spyro was very surprised. "No, I will not spill your blood Crash" Spyro refused "Please do it I don't want any harm to come to you or my sister." Crash said. Spyro was not going to like this, but he was going to do it. Then out of nowhere Cynder comes down and stops Spyro. "Cynder?" asked Spyro "Cynder?" asked Crash. "Yes it's me do not harm this mutant I don't care what you do with the others, but this one. He's my friend." she said. (Wow talk about a major conflict) Then it was back to Crash to decide who was going to win. Cortex's patients ran out then decided to fire at Crash. Then Crunch saw this and pushed Crash out of the way and took the hit. Crunch was on the ground dead. Everyone was stunned on what just happened even the Dragon Elders were watching the whole time. Cortex went up to Crash and said "The deal is off. You are no longer a part of this. Leave now!" He shouted then fired his ray gun in the air to scare him off. Cynder was furious about that and was about to attack Cortex only to be captured by other mutants. "Put her in the cell. And put Coco in the cell while your at it." Spyro was really surprised how well thought out he had this plan. "You can tell your leaders there will be a war and you will fall." Cortex said coldly. Then Spyro returned ashamed on what just happened. Then he bumped into Ignitus. Spyro looked up and hugged Ignitus. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't." Spyro said with tears coming down his face. Ignitus then said "I saw the whole thing I knew why you couldn't do it. There was nothing else you could have done."

**With Crash**

Crash ran as fast as he could through the woods. He felt like he lost everything. He stopped and got on his knees again. Then he shouted on the top of his lungs "Why do things keep happening to me!" It was so loud it echoed for miles. Then he continued to walk until a golden dragonfly flew by. "Sparx?" he asked then he tripped and fell into the river. "Did someone say my name?" Sparx asked. Then he looked in the river and saw it was Crash. "Crash?" Sparx then tried to call out to someone. Then somebody grabbed Crash out of the river. Then Crash woke up near a fire. Crash looked around and saw Sparx. "So it was you that I saw" Crash said and Sparx replied "Yep, it sure was." Then someone came out of the shadows with firewood. "Hunter?" asked Crash. "I see your finally awake. Why are you here?" Hunter asked. Crash replied "I made a deal with Cortex and things didn't go as well as I hoped." "You should know better than to make a deal with that backstabber" Hunter said. "More like back-stabbing murderer" Crash said coldly. "Why you say that?" Hunter asked. "Because he killed one of my friends just today." Then Crash told them the rest of the story. After Crash was done Sparx and Hunter were surprised what happened to him. "Wow never thought he would come up with anything so clever" said Sparx. "I know, but I will stop him." "Not without a little help" Spyro Said walking out of the shadows. "Spyro, I'm sorry about.." "It's alright, I would have done the same thing." Spyro said interrupting Crash. "The Dragon Elders and a group of cheetahs will help us ambush Cortex and his army of mutants." "Sounds like this will be his last time in the Dragon Worlds" Crash said. "There's one last thing" Spyro said "What is it?" Crash asked. "The Dragon Elders agreed to destroy the portal once all of the mutants are gone." There was a silence in the group. "So I guess this will probably be our last adventure together huh?" Crash asked a little disappointed. "Maybe, but let's worry about that when it comes to it. Right now, let's rest for tomorrow's fight." They all agreed then went to sleep.

**Middle of the Night**

Crash was sleeping then Spyro came up to him and woke him up. "What?" Crash said not wanting to get up. "Crash get up I got to show you something" "Ok" Then Crash and Spyro went into a cave. They saw a large fountain with a big body of water in front of it. "This is the Fountain of Miracles (It's sort of like the Fountain of Youth, but it doesn't make anybody young just heals any wounds)" "So, what does it do?" Crash asked "It heals the wounds you got, but does not get rid of any scars unfortunately." "Does it bring people back from the dead?" "No, Not after three hours of being dead" "Oh, can I give it a try?" "Go ahead" Crash jumped in and when he came out he felt like good as new. "Wow, thanks for showing me this." Crash said as he went back and Spyro followed. Then they went back to sleep being careful not to wake Hunter or Sparx.

**Day of Ambush**

Everyone gathered and made a strategy plan to attack the army and rescue the two captives. Then as the mutants were marching, a bunch of arrows came down and got every single on in the group. Then as they were fighting other dragons joined in and the fighting went on (I know I'm not good with fighting descriptions) Then as they went to the cells they freed Coco and Cynder. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Spyro" Coco said hugging Spyro. "Well, that's twice you freed me. I guess I owe you a lot." Cynder said. "Na, it's no problem at all just mm" He was interrupted with Cynder kissing him (this is one of the things that I was warning you about in the summery). When they stopped Crash said "Consider us even" "That was only part 1" Cynder said. "When's part 2?" Crash asked. "After when this is all over." Cynder assured Crash. Then when it was time for someone to fight Cortex. "I'll go and fight Cortex while the rest of you finish off here" Crash ordered. "Not without me your not" Cynder said making things a little difficult then Crash eventually gave up and let her go with him. Then they confronted Cortex. "Give up Cortex you got no where else to run" Crash said. "Well, well, well, never thought I would see you again. Tell me how dose it feel loosing someone by your cause?" "We all were there Cortex it was your own fault!" "I wasn't the one who broke his end of the bargain." Crash fell silent for a little bit, then he said "Maybe I have, but what barbaric nonsense has friends fighting?" "You know Crash I had planned time and time again to get rid of you now I'm going to do it myself. Or better yet kill the one you love." "How did you know?" "Security cameras. Now say by to her" Cortex fire and Crash didn't want her to see her die like he did with Crunch. So he took the hit and was on the ground grabbing his chest. Cynder had anger boiling up inside her then hit Cortex so hard he went back into the portal. Cynder then went up to Crash and begged him to get on his feet then he went limp. Cynder then cried in Crash's chest (Not where the wound was). Then everyone came and saw Cynder and Crash. They knew they lost someone. Then Spyro remembered the fountain he showed Crash. "Cynder the fountain, put him in the fountain!" Cynder knew what to do and made it to the fountain and put Crash in there. Three days later Crash was on his feet again and they all celebrated his return. And Cynder showed Crash part 2 on the bed (I think you guys get the idea).

**The next Day**

After defeating Cortex and his army of mutants, all the mutants still alive were sent back to where they came from. Unfortunately, that includes Crash and Coco. Once all the mutants were gone it was Crash and Coco's turn to go. "Crash, I don't want to leave!" Coco complained. "We have to." Crash said sadly. "No! Don't leave!" Cynder begged as she grabbed Crash's legs. "Let them leave Cynder. It's for the best." Ignitus said. "I'm with Cynder on this one Ignitus. They should stay." Spyro said looking at Coco and that made her grow a smile on her face. "Sorry Spyro, but we can't allow anymore.." Ignitus was about to finnish when Spyro interrupted. "Come on Ignitus! They did more than prove themselves that they are our friends. Plus where are they going to live their world doesn't accept their kind and they have nowhere to live! Letting them go in this situation is the same as leaving a hopeless soul on the street!" Ignitus thought for a moment then said "I will talk with the Dragon Elders" Then as they were talking a hole opened up in the sky. It was Aku Aku. Crash and Coco were very happy to see him. "How did you get out so early?" Crash asked. "Good behavior. It's so nice to see you two again." Aku Aku said. "Where's Crunch?" everyone fell silent. "Cortex killed him" Crash said in a low voice. Aku Aku was shocked then did a little chanting to save Crunch's soul. Aku Aku looks down and sees Cynder still grabbing on Crash's legs. "Uh.. Who is that on your legs?" Aku Aku said a little surprised. "Huh? Oh, Aku Aku this is Cynder, a 'friend' of mine" Crash replied. "You said friend like she's a little more than that." "She is" Everyones jaw dropped except for Crash (of course), Cynder and The Dragon Elders who are still talking over on whether or not Crash and Coco should stay. Spyro was a little surprised to see his ex-girlfriend and best friend together, But he didn't care he had someone else on his mind (it's not hard to figure out). Then once the Dragon Elders were finished talking and came to an answer. "You two and your mask friend can stay here" Everyone cheered. "But, you can never return to your own world ever again." Everyone fell silent. It took a while for Crash and Coco to decide. "We'll stay" Crash said. Everyone cheered and Cynder got so happy she gave Crash a surprise kiss and everyone awed. Spyro was unsure to do the same with Coco. Then to his surprise Coco kissed him. Then they all went, celebrated and protected the Dragon Worlds from danger.

**With the sword**

A figure came up to the sword and grabbed it. And it is revealed that the figure was Evil Crash. He held the sword up and cackled into the sky.

**The End?**

**A/N: I know there are some things I need to work on, but remember this is my first story so ya. I might make a sequel to this. And review please.**


End file.
